1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to, for example, a measurement device that measures an airflow volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a measurement device that measures an airflow volume. For example, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-309202 cools a thermosensor (a thermal sensor) by sending air. This measures an airflow volume based on a temperature difference in the thermosensor before and after sending the air. This technique has been widely known.
A pressure sensor that measures an airflow volume has also been known. For example, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-207832 includes the nozzle, which generates differential pressure of air between the first chamber and the second chamber. An airflow volume is measured on the basis of the differential pressure of air between the first chamber and the second chamber, the opening area of the nozzle, and the like.